


Stranger's Breakfast

by badatmakingusernames



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Awakened Ending, Gen, Original Character(s), Prologue, References to Illness, Unbeta'd, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatmakingusernames/pseuds/badatmakingusernames
Summary: Almost a day's journey to Yharnam there is a town of ordinary people. Every year the town is overrun by immigrants from Yharnam fleeing some unspeakable terror.





	Stranger's Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fan of the title, if anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears.  
> No seriously... I'm a blob of ears.

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains, revealing the dust permeating the air of the waking inn. The staff, who had been bustling to bake the bread before the dawn, were now hustling about trying to keep the guests at the tables filled with as much sausages as possible. The newest of the lot had, at this point, given up trying to learn this busy dance, and had decided to stay by the kitchens doing whatever menial task needed doing. Barty had been doing his best to clean out the mugs as fast as he could when another waitress came over to him and pulled him away from his task.

“Since you’re too good for all this, you can at least serve the one in the corner.” She pointed to the window to the kitchen and the tray sitting on the sill, then over to a table in the farthest corner of the establishment. Before he could even respond she turned around and went back into the frey. Someone else came to grab fresh sausages and Barty grabbed their arm before they could depart.

“Who’s that over in the corner? Another one of them?” Barty had seen a few people around from the strange city off in the distance. The Yharnamites themselves never left their homeland, but those who immigrated there usually left this time of year, if ever at all. The ones who took this ‘holiday’- what they jokingly called it- were always sullen and quiet, eyes still wide with terror. That woman though… She wasn’t quite like them, but not quite normal either.

“Her? No, she’s always headed the wrong way. Normal then, I ‘spose?” The other waiter shrugged. “She won’t bite. Just a bit off.” Barty pursed his lips. That wasn’t much of a reassurance. Headed the other way? What? Towards Yharnam? He wrestled with his thoughts and turned to ask another question, but he was alone at the counter again. Barty took the tray gingerly, and took a deep breath, before heading into the frey.

Barty weaved through the crowd, not quite as graceful as his compatriots, but enough that this time around he didn’t spill food on the floor, or other people. Every waiter or waitress that came across him could give him a glance, then make a path for him to his destination. In no time at all in fact, the din and chaos was behind him, and before him sat the stranger.

Blonde hair of this variety was rare in these parts, which she kept cut short at her cheekbones, and the tricorn hat would hide it almost completely. She sat in utter silence, fingers laced together laying on the table before her like she was in mid-prayer. Her gaze however, was unfocused on the bench facing her.

“Er, excuse me, Miss? Breakfast is here?” Barty croaked out meekly. She blinked and shook her head to look up at him and give him a gentle smile.

“Oh, yes, thank you.” He set down the plate before her. Odd. He hadn’t noticed before.

“Did the chef forget your sausages? I’ll go get-” He started to turned away. She reached out and grabbed at the wrist of his shirt.

“Oh no, I didn’t ask for any sausages.” He stopped.

“You sure? We’re known for ‘em round these parts- butyoualreadyknowthat.” What. Why did that come out of his mouth?

“That’s alright. I’d rather just the egg and toast today.” Barty's eyebrows scrunched together unbidden.

“Why's that? Lent's passed innit?” She half-frowned.

“I wouldn't know how to describe it.” Her accent was different, yes but there was a way about her speaking.

“You're educated? You a doctor or something?” She smiled and ducked her eyes into a tea mug she gently held with both hands. Barty snuck himself onto the opposite bench.

“Yes, actually. Quite the guess.”

“Aren't many woman doctors here.”

“Well, when I was sick a woman doctor a city over helped cure me. I- er- wanted to pay that kindness forward.”

“In Yharnam then?” He winced as the word came out of his mouth, involuntarily looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard his quiet voice speak that forbidden name.

“Yes.” her voice was far quieter.

“Must've been pretty sick then.”

“There wasn't many options back at home. So I tried. Iosefka- she saved my life. When I was well enough, I begged her to be my teacher- to show me what she knew. But she refused. So I went home and became a doctor in the traditional way. My family has connections.” She looked up with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “I try to visit Isofeka around this time every year. See how she's doing. Sometimes I still ask her to teach me. Fool that I am.” She laughed at herself.

“What's Yharnam like?” She looked up and blinked at him.

“I- well, I don't know. I only stay for a night. I've seen glimpses, but there's a lot to the city. I dream of that place more than anything.”

“Oh, I see. I'm sorry for bothering you then.” She waved him off. “It's just- I've got a cousin there, Gilbert. He-err he was sick too. Haven't seen him since he left a few years back. If by some chance you see him, would you make sure he's alright?”

“Of course.” She smiled gently, reassuring him completely. Then she pulled a pocket watch out of her coat pocket. “I'd best get hurrying. I'll be late soon enough!” The lady doctor hurried along picking up her things and stowing them in her oversized overstuffed patchwork rucksack. It clanked as she stood up and threw the old thing over her shoulder, what was she keeping in there? She turned to face her new friend. “My name is Ava, by the way. I’ll be heading back soon enough. I’ll try to look for that cousin of yours.”

“Barty. My thanks.” He watched her saunter out the door, before turning to grab at her barely touched plate.

An odd one indeed.


End file.
